The Knight's Sword
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Walkthrough (or 9, with Dwarven stout) *Ability to evade level 57 Ice Warriors and level 53 Ice Giants to cook a redberry pie (recommended but not required) to smelt iron bars (recommended but not required) |items= *Redberry pie *A pickaxe (Iron recommended) *2 iron bars (4 if you want your own blurite sword) *1 blurite ore (2 if you want your own blurite sword). They can be easily obtained during the quest. - This is a mistake, a blurite ore is obtained during the quest and can not be brought from the grand exchange. Therefore it is not a required item.}} For convenience's sake, it is useful for players to get the necessary items before starting the quest. This means getting 2 iron bars (4 if you want your own copy of the blurite sword), a redberry pie, and 1 blurite ore (2 if you want your own copy of the blurite sword). Players may either make these themselves, which requires 15 Mining and 15 Smithing for the bars, and a pickaxe, and 10 Cooking for the pie (a higher Cooking level is suggested due to burning more often at low levels.) Alternatively, players may simply buy them at the Grand Exchange. (Please note that the Blurite ore cannot be bought on the Grand Exchange nor traded from other players.) The squire in Falador Castle will tell you that he has lost Sir Vyvin's sword, and would like you to help him replace it. The squire will then tell you to talk to Reldo, Varrock's librarian. *'Note: If you've already finished the quest "The Giant Dwarf", you can skip this step and go directly to Thurgo'. Go to Varrock Castle and to go the far north of the castle to find Reldo. Reldo will tell you that there is an Imcando dwarf located on the southern peninsula of Asgarnia. If you haven't already made a redberry pie, make one now. With a redberry pie in your inventory, continue to Asgarnia and then head south. The Imcando dwarf lives near the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon (south of Port Sarim) You should see a small house on the side of a hill with an anvil logo. Look for Thurgo, the Imcando dwarf. Ask him if he would like some redberry pie, an offer he'll readily accept. Talk to him again, and ask him about the sword. He says he'll need a picture of it. Go back to Falador and talk to the squire again. (You must talk to the squire, before proceeding) The squire will tell you that Sir Vyvin has a portrait of the sword in his room. Go to the third floor of the castle and find Sir Vyvin (his room can only be accessed from the second floor, up the stairs in the middle of the castle. It's the room with the altar). Look for a cupboard nearby and open it and search it. You will obtain a portrait that shows the sword. However, Sir Vyvin will stop you if he is in the room. There are three ways to avoid this: * Have a friend talk to Sir Vyvin while you open and search the cupboard. * Open the door to his room and wait for him to walk out. However, this will take a very long time. Just shut the door when he leaves and then search the cupboard. * Have the door open, and wait next to the cupboard. When Sir Vyvin walks behind the door, quickly search the cupboard. Once you have the portrait, go back to Thurgo. Talk to Thurgo and give him the portrait. He will tell you that the sword he is making is a blurite sword, however he will need the materials to make the sword. You will have to enter the dungeon on the hill nearby to obtain the blurite ore, with your trusty pickaxe, of course. All enemies in the cave are aggressive so bringing food and armour is a good idea. When you see white ahead of you, be prepared to run along the walls to find the blurite rocks, which are grey with bright blue streaks running down the sides. Mine one or two blurite ore depending on whether or not you wish to create a sword for yourself. When you have the amount of blurite you want, run out. If you are attacked you may also want to find a safe corner and use the Lumbridge Teleport to leave the mine. It may be helpful to have a bodyguard to protect you from the aggressive monsters; however, if done correctly, a level 3 player can get the ore. *Go to the nearest Blurite deposit within the dungeon and you should be OK if you're level 3. It's all about timing in getting the ore; and placement. If you've positioned yourself correctly, you should be safe from the Ice Warriors. If you haven't, it is suggested that you bring low-healing foods if you're level 3 (such as sardine, trout, or herring). Note that the spot right next to the entrance to the members-only area of this dungeon where the Skeletal Wyverns are is a safe spot. It is recommended you mine the blurite ore rock right next to this area, so you can easily retreat to safety if necessary. The blurite rocks now have the "seam rock" style with only a vein of colour, instead of their old solid colour style and the positions have changed from those shown in many guides. Talk to Thurgo with your blurite ores and your iron bars. He will make you a sword. To make more swords for yourself, drop the sword Thurgo just made and talk to him again with the materials. He will then make you a second sword. Pick up the sword you dropped. If players want to, they can continue repeating this to obtain as many swords as they like. Go back to the squire and talk to him. If you talk to him while holding two or more swords, he will take both of them, so it is recommended that you bank one or drop it before you talk to him, then pick it up after. You will be done with the quest when you've given him the sword. Note that if you lose these swords, there is absolutely no way to get them back. Reward *1 Quest Point. *12,725 Smithing experience. *The ability for Members to smith Blurite Bars. Required for Completing *Defender of Varrock *Falador Diary Medium Tasks *The Giant Dwarf (to save time) Trivia *Distracting Sir Vyvin is a direct reference to Kryten from the British comedy Red Dwarf. While trying to distract the Inquisitor, Kryten says "Could I possibly just distract you for a minute?" *When the quest was first released, it was just called "Sword Quest." *Thurgo contradicts himself: When asked directly if he's an Imcando dwarf he is (As Reldo suspects) guarded, however when asked about his Skillcape of Smithing he readily admits his Imcando origins. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So that was how I found the Imcando Dwarves and got the Knight a new sword." bg:The Knight's Sword de:Das Schwert des Ritters Knight's Sword